Un guerrier seul ne vaincra jamais
by Kirito Megumi
Summary: Dans un certain monde, c'est la guerre. Alors que l'un des deux camps commence à prendre le dessus, un messager apparaît, suivit d'un chef d'armée hors du commun. Mais leur relation ne s'arrête pas aux limites du travail.


Un guerrier seul ne vaincra jamais

Il se dépêcha d'avancer, voulant retrouver son Roi le plus rapidement possible. Il faisait froid. L'hiver avait ravagé le pays, et les mailles grises du soldat n'étaient pas assez épaisses pour le protéger. En plus de cela, le château du Roi siégeait une montagne. La seule chose qui donnait du courage à notre héros, c'était les petits gâteaux durs que lui préparait à chaque fois une servante.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il demanda tout de suite un entretien avec son Roi. On l'y emmena, et il commença ainsi la conversation :

« Rogue Cheney, messager de l'armée 7 dirigée par Grey Fullbuster. J'ai un message à vous annoncer.  
-Quel est-il ? demanda le Roi d'un ton fatigué.  
-Nos troupes meurent à petit feu, seigneur. Les armes de nos ennemis sont trop puissantes face aux nôtres. Nous allons perdre !  
-Nous perdrons peut-être cette bataille, mais certainement pas la guerre ! Envoyez l'armée 2 et 3 vous aider.  
-Mais elles sont déjà sur un autre front.  
-Demandez de l'aide à l'armée 1 dans ce cas. Ma fille, Lucy, saura quoi faire. Maintenant, veuillez disposer.  
-A vos ordres. »

Le soldat sortit et s'empressa de trouver la chef de l'armée 1. Mais il ne voulait pas se dépêcher : il avait peur de la jeune femme. Lucy Heartfilia, après être la fille unique du Roi, était la plus forte combattante du royaume d'un point de vue stratégique et en termes de force. A côté, Rogue n'était qu'un pauvre petit soldat qui servait de pion. C'est pour cela qu'il avait peur. Se retrouver face à une terreur n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait, mais c'était pour le bien de son armée.

Après un bon moment de recherche, il la trouva enfin. Elle était dans le parc intérieur du château. Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe blanche en coton, légère, volante, affinant la taille de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux blonds avaient l'air doux et soyeux, ils étaient bien peignés, bien coiffés, sûrement grâce à sa coiffeuse personnelle. Elle faisait dos au jeune homme, mais il était déjà émerveillé. Il resta cependant assez loin d'elle, ayant trop peur.

« Euh... Mlle Heartfilia ? appela-t-il d'une voix hésitante.  
-Oui ? » fit-elle en se retournant.

Elle était plus belle que jamais. Son teint, d'ordinaire très uniforme, était couvert de couleur. Ses yeux marrons captivaient tous les regards. Et ses lèvres. Ses lèvres étaient à la fois fines et pulpeuses, Dieu seul saurait trouver le mot exact. Comme Rogue ne répondait pas, elle répéta en insistant un peu :

« Oui ?  
-Euh... Désolé, je pensais à autre chose. Je me présente, je suis Rogue Cheney, le messager de l'armée 7. Il se trouve que notre armée est en train de perdre, et le Roi m'a conseillé de venir vous parler pour avoir de l'aide.  
-Je vois. (Elle se leva) Je vais alors vous suivre avec mon armée au front et nous verrons ce que nous devrons faire. Je vous prierais d'attendre ici un instant.  
-A vos ordres. »

La combattante quitta le parc intérieur, laissant notre héros seul.  
Une quinzaine de minute plus tard, Lucy était revenue, et toute son armée était prête à partir. Ensemble, ils montèrent dans les charrettes et roulèrent vers le front. Rogue était dans la même voiture que la jeune femme, ne pouvant détacher son regard de celle-ci qui regardait à travers la fenêtre. Même en tenue de soldat elle était magnifique. Ils roulèrent peu de temps, mais il y avait beaucoup de secousses, si bien qu'à un moment donné, Lucy tomba sur Rogue. Ils rougirent tous les deux, se remirent en place, et firent comme si de rien était.  
Une fois arrivé au front, le soldat en chef de la première armée alla directement voir celui de la septième armée. Pendant ce temps, Rogue était retourné à son poste, auprès de son ami Sting Eucliff, mais gardait une vue sur les deux chefs. Le remarquant, son collègue ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

« Elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en son ami regardant avec un sourire.  
-Oui..., répondit notre héros sans réagir.  
-On raconte qu'elle est ouverte à une demande, dit-il en retournant son regard sur son travail.  
-Un demande de quoi ?  
-De mariage, idiot !  
\- Hein ? Quoi ? Une... une demande en mariage ? fit Rogue en reprenant ses esprits et rougissant. Ça ne va pas la tête ?!  
-Avoue que tu es sous le charme.  
-Laisse-moi, je dois travailler.  
-Hé hé, petit coquin », fit Sting, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Cependant, il n'avait pas tort. Rogue était bel et bien sous le charme de la belle Lucy.  
Plusieurs jours plus tard, la bataille faisait toujours rage, mais la balance était renversée : l'armée du Roi était en train de gagner. Malheureusement, ils avaient perdu beaucoup d'hommes et certains soldats envoyés pour se battre n'étaient pas assez entrainés pour ça. Rogue n'eut pas cette chance. Sting fut expédié sur le champ de bataille, à son plus grand bonheur, lui qui avait toujours voulu y aller, mais il ne revint jamais.  
Entre temps, Lucy eut souvent besoin de l'aide de Rogue, pour faire passer des messages au Roi généralement, mais aussi aux ennemis. Il n'était plus seulement le messager de l'armée 7, mais le messager de la fille du Roi. Grâce à cela, ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils commençaient à s'apprécier mutuellement, au grand bonheur du jeune soldat. Il voulait tout de même respecter les dernières paroles de son ami défunt qui étaient « rapproche-toi d'elle, coûte que coûte » en parlant de Lucy, bien sûr. C'était d'ailleurs en bonne voie.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent. Rogue et Lucy se voyaient de plus en plus, avaient fini par se tutoyer, et même à se déclarer leurs flammes. Ils s'aimaient à tel point qu'ils s'enfuiraient si le Roi n'était pas d'accord. Mais ce dernier étant proche de la mort, accepta sans hésitation. Malgré la guerre, ils étaient heureux ensemble. On ne pouvait pas leur reprocher de l'être. Quand on est amoureux, ce qui est autour disparait presque entièrement.  
La bataille commençait à se terminer. Il y avait de moins en moins d'ennemi sur le champ de bataille, ça avait l'air d'être gagné d'avance. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas encore terminé : tout pouvait se produire. Et ce fut ainsi. Alors que Rogue se déplaçait vers l'ennemi, un message à la main, une bombe éclata près de lui. Il tomba à terre, sous les yeux de ses camarades, et ne se releva pas. Un médecin vint à lui, mais revint seul, la mine triste. Il alla voir Lucy dans sa loge : Rogue était mort. La guerre prit fin le même jour.

Dix ans après, dix ans de paix. C'était jour de fête pour tout le Royaume. Enfin non, pas vraiment pour tous. Dans un cimetière, une femme qui pleurait et un garçon de neuf ans, habillés en noir, étaient devant une tombe. Dessus, il y avait marqué « Rogue Cheney, messager de l'armée 7, mari de Lucy Heartfilia, père. Né le 10 Octobre 1416, mort le 19 Janvier 1445, au front. »


End file.
